scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nabbed In New York
'' Nabbed In New York ''is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang head to the Big Apple to see Velma's friend Tiffany. Tiffany's mansion in Brooklyn is haunted by the Baron of Brooklyn. Is it the overreactive butler or the creepy maid? Or could it be the cook who hates New York City and wishes that they would move back to France? The gang investigates deeper when Tiffany disappears... Synopsis Velma's friend Tiffany is the sole inheritor of a huge mansion in Brooklyn that was owned by her great aunt. Soon into living there, a ghost known around Brooklyn as the Baron of Brooklyn appears and starts haunting it. Tiffany calls her good friend Velma in to investigate with friends... The gang are going along Flatbush, and they know they will soon be at Tiffany's. After a couple minutes of driving, Fred pulls into the driveway of a huge mansion, bigger than 3 villas put together. They go inside to be welcomed by Tiffany and co. Tiffany tells them about the Baron of Brooklyn. He was supposedly a duke in the Netherlands 400 years ago who was vying for control of Brooklyn, which was held by his greatest rival, Tiffany's ancestor. The Baron supposedly waged war against Tiffany's ancestor, but died before he could start the war. Now, after 400 years, his ghost has come back to Brooklyn to haunt this house, the very house where he died! Tiffay then introduces them to her three servants. The butler, Charles Flieger III, is worried about everything. He is worried that Tiffany's parents will fire him and wishes he could prevent it. The maid, Caroline Tristy, is incredibly creepy and is looking for the thing that was stolen from her: a valuable necklace. Finally, the cook, Gerald Jalikans, hates this new mansion, and wishes Tiffany would move back to France. Tiffany shows the gang their rooms. The gang settle down a little, and then hear a scream. They quickly burst out of their rooms to find Tiffany missing. Fred decides the gang should split up. He and Daphne go to the top floor, and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma go to the basement. Shaggy, Scooby and Velma quickly head down to the basement. There are tons of boxes there, but none of them contain anything. Finally, Velma finds a box that is filled to the top with old memos and a diary. Velma finds a page marked in the diary, and it describes treasure hidden somewhere in the house. Then the Baron of Brooklyn appears seemingly right out of the wall, and starts chasing them. They finally lose him, but now Shaggy, Scooby and Velma are each in different rooms. Upstairs, Fred and Daphne have not found much, other than Tiffany absolutely loves chocolate. Fred decides to go to the maid's room, even though she is still in there. Fred and Daphne quietly sneak in, but are spotted by Caroline, who tells them off incredibly angrily. Fred and Daphne race out of the room followed by books and chocolate, as it turns out she is addicted. They go downstairs to look for the rest of the gang, and are found by Velma, who was found another clue: a chocolate stain on the floor. Meanwhile, the Baron has decided to follow Scooby. Scooby runs from room to room, along the way meeting up with Shaggy, and finally they ditch him by heading into the study. Inside the study, Scooby and Shaggy find a weird drawing depicting Tiffany with loads of money. They report back to the gang, and Fred says to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy are in the middle of the basement, and Fred, Velma and Daphne stand off to the side with a string for a cage ready. The Baron appears and starts chasing them. The rest of the gang pull the string, but it lands outside the monster. Scooby trips on a box and his feet cause the monster to trip too. Afterwards, the monster is revealed to be Tiffany. She called in the gang just so they could help her find the treasure while investigating. Her great-aunt's treasure included 2 million dollars' worth of gold and jewelry. Scooby finds it at the end by pulling a switch. Cast and characters Villains *Baron of Brooklyn Suspects Culprits Locations *New York City **Brooklyn ***Flatbush ****Tiffany's Mansion Notes/trivia *This is one of the only episodes to have a good friend be the villain. *This episode was designed to trick people into believing the villain is the butler, the cook or the maid, and not the friend. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *When Scooby is running, he goes into a room on the right, and comes out on the left, even though the ones before were in correct order. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "Vhat ze-vhat are you kids doing in my room? Zis is private!" -'Caroline Tristy' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1